Asuna y yo
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Una vida complicada y llena de obstáculos para los hermanos Kirigaya. A causa de un incidente en el pasado, ellos terminaron con todos los besos y las caricias que se daban... Convivieron como hermanos normales desde entonces. Ahora que es el día de san valentín, Asuna aprovechará esta oportunidad para decirle todos sus sentimientos a su hermano. AU KiriAsu. Amor entre hermanos.
Nota: ni Sword Art Online ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic lo hago con la única intención de hacer una bonita historia romántica.

 **Asuna y yo**

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por mi ventana, despertándome. Abrí los ojos lentamente y parpadeé repetidas veces; la claridad me molestaba la vista. Vi que en el reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM, por lo que me levanté y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha sin muchas ganas.

Al salir me encuentro con mi hermana Asuna, quien me saluda con una sonrisa angelical.

—Buenos días, Kazuto.

Yo también sonrío y le respondo: —Ah, buenos días, Asuna. Voy a bañarme, así que si me disculpas...

—Claro, ve. Mientras tanto te preparé el desayuno y tu obento —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Claro. Gracias.

Yo continúo con mi camino y dejo a mi hermana atrás.

• • • •

Esta agradable chica que acaban de conocer es mi hermana. Su nombre es Kirigaya Asuna. Ella llegó un día a mí cuando yo aún tenía seis años. Sin decirme nada, mi padre trajo a una señora a vivir a la casa, y junto con ella, una niña de cabello naranja y ojos color ámbar. Ella se aferraba a las faldas de su madre con una mirada tímida. Seguramente estaba sorprendida por el cambio de entorno.

—Kazuto —me llamó mi padre—, quiero presentarte a Kyouko. Es mi mujer y la niña que ves junto a ella es mi hija y también tu media hermana. Su nombre es Asuna y tiene cuatro años. Ellas vivirán aquí de ahora en adelante, así que llévense bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—H... Hola —traté de saludar. No sé por qué, pero de alguna manera, esta mujer que había traído mi padre me daba mucho miedo y me aterrorizaba verla directamente a la cara.

Y así comenzó mi vida junto a mi nueva madrastra y mi hermana menor.

• • • •

Terminé de vestirme y me dirigí a la cocina. Ella me hace muchos obento para que lleve al instituto todos los días. Aparte de eso, es muy buena cocinera y su comida sabe muy deliciosa. Estoy agradecido por tener a una hermana que sepa cocinar tan bien, pensé.

Mi padre y Kyouko se van muy temprano al trabajo, por lo que no nos pueden acompañar para el desayuno. Asuna es la que se encarga de hacer los desayunos para ambos. Ella al parecer se siente feliz haciendo este tipo de cosas para mí. Y yo, por supuesto, también soy feliz degustando de su comida.

—Kazuto, ¿cómo estuvo? —me pregunta viéndome fijamente.

—¡Delicioso, como siempre!

—me alegro —me dice con una expresión muy linda. Verla así hace que me sonroje sin darme cuenta. No puedo evitarlo. Es muy linda, después de todo. Cuando sonríe siento una sensación muy cálida dentro de mí. Una sonrisa suya es suficiente para hacer que me olvide de todo.

—Oye... ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —me pregunta un poco nerviosa, desviando la mirada para el suelo.

—Ah, sí. Hoy es el día de san valentín, ¿no?

—S-Sí... Así es... —contesta sin verme

Sin duda que estaba rara. Ella no suele comportarse así por lo regular. Preocupado, le pregunto:

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí... ¡Ah! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —vociferó exaltada.

Vi la hora en en mi celular y vi que eran las 7:10 AM.

Sin más que decir, salimos de la casa, cerramos con llave, y nos fuimos hacia el instituto.

«Me pregunto por qué estaría tan rara esta mañana. Ella empezó a actuar así cuando me preguntó lo del día de san valentín. Me pregunto por qué... ¿Tendrá novio? No, no lo creo. Después de todo, ella... sólo me quiere a mí... supongo. Me pregunto si de verdad lo nuestro se terminó. Todo sobre nosotros...».

• • • •

Después de aparecer en mi casa, Asuna-chan poco a poco se acercaba a mí. Intenté hablar con ella el primer día, pero era en vano. Ella seguramente me tenía miedo, así que desistí y no le hablé por el resto del día. Sin embargo, nuestra primer noche... No, su primer noche. Ella de repente apareció en mi habitación y se escabulló en mi cama.

—¿Qué haces, Asuna-chan? —le pregunté. No sabía en ese momento de quién se trataba, pues estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. Pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que era ella.

—Tengo miedo si me quedo yo sola. Déjame dormir contigo. —Con esa vocecita confirmé de que se trataba de ella.

—No, Asuna-chan. Tú tienes tu habitación. No puedes estar aquí.

—Pero... tengo miedo. Yo... siempre dormía con mi mami, pero ella ahora... ¡Tengo miedo! —finalizó, para después lanzarse sobre mí, llorando.

—Está bien, está bien. Puedes dormir aquí, pero no llores.

—Um —gimió suavemente. Ella se calmó y se acomodó en su lugar. Yo también me acomodé e intenté dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se había levantado y parecía muy feliz.

—¡Buenos días, onii-chan! —me saludó, para después venirse contra mí y abrazarme. Yo también la abracé.

Desde ese día, ella se volvió más cercana conmigo. Jugábamos juntos y nos divertíamos mucho. Ella me decía "te quiero mucho" y siempre se la pasaba abrazándome, incluso había veces en las que me besaba en mis mejillas. Y yo también hacia lo mismo; después de todo, ella también me agradaba.

A los ocho años, ella me besó por primera vez en los labios. Aunque en ese tiempo éramos inocentes y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Para nosotros era normal hacer algo así. Mejor dicho, no sabíamos lo que eran los besos y el amor.

Después de eso tuvimos muchos besos más, en la boca. Sin darnos cuenta, ya se había vuelto una ambición besarnos de esa manera. Nos besábamos así al menos unas tres veces al día, y en la noche, nos dormíamos abrazados.

Eso siguió así por mucho tiempo, y nuestro padres, por suerte, nunca se dieron cuenta. Dormíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, nos besábamos en la boca el uno al otro...

Continuamos haciendo estas cosas inocentes hasta que cumplí doce años. En este punto de la vida ya comprendía mejor lo que significaban los besos. También sabía sobre el amor y esas cosas. También había aprendido que una relación, un romance, entre hermanos, era prohibido. Aprendí todo eso en la escuela.

Pero... aun así... yo no quería dejar de hacer lo que hacia con Asuna-chan. Me gustaba que me dijera "te quiero mucho, oniichan" mientras nos besábamos profundamente.

Llegué a la pubertad y mi voz empezó a cambiar, al igual que mis pensamientos y mi forma de ver las cosas. Desde luego, mis hormonas también despertaron, así trayéndome más problemas con Asuna-chan.

Cumplí catorce años y ella doce. Por alguna razón, nuestro cumpleaños —que era en octubre— era en el mismo mes, pero en días distintos. Su cabello naranja había tomado una tonalidad más clara y también le había crecido, bajando por sus hombros, llegando un poco arriba de su cintura. Se había vuelto más linda, por supuesto.

Entonces, un día como cualquier otro, nosotros nos bañábamos juntos: como de costumbre, desnudos. Ella lavava mi espalda, y al sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío me excitaba. Ese día tuve una erección, y ella se percató de eso. Mi miembro había crecido y ahora era más grande. Ella se sorprendió y miraba fijamente mi miembro erecto.

Ella me miró, sin ninguna idea de lo que pasaba, y me dijo:

—¿Qué es eso, Onii-chan? Es la primera vez que veo algo así... —Ella me miraba fijamente la entrepierna y eso me incomodaba. Por lo que con mis manos intenté ocultarlo.

—Ah, eso es, bueno, pues... ¿Cómo decirlo? No sé si puedas entenderlo, Asuna-chan...

—¿Te duele?

—No...

—¿En serio?

—Sí...

—Hmm... —murmuró, acercando sus manos lentamente. Ella forcejeó con mis manos para que la dejara ver.

Al fin lo logró. Y después de eso lo tocó. Tocaba con timidez cada parte. Lo estiraba, lo jalaba, lo bajaba, lo subía...

Sabía que estaba mal, pero mi cuerpo no se movía y no pude hacer nada para quitármela de encima.

—Asuna, detente. Eso no es un juguete, y está mal que lo toques. Con sólo que lo veas es ya de por sí malo...

Aunque decía eso, mi cuerpo se estremecía con los toques que me daba. Yo estaba dejándome llevar por la sensación tan agradable que me proporcionaba con sus manos tan suaves.

Se sentía bien; no podía negarlo. Yo... sucumbí a mis deseos carnales... y dejé que Asuna continuara hasta el final.

Eyaculé y mi esparma se derramó sobre sus manos. Me sentí horrible y salí a toda prisa del baño. Me encerré en en mi habitación y no salí en todo el día. No quería verla.

Aunque eso fuera así, no podía huir y esconderme para siempre. Luego de un rato de pensar, salí a buscarla. Estaba en su habitación.

—Asuna... tenemos que hablar —dije entrando a su habitación.

—¡Onii-chan! Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo... —me miró tímidamente.

Avancé y me senté a su lado, abrazándola.

—Pase lo que pase, de ninguna manera puedes hablar acerca de lo que pasó hoy con alguien más, ¿de acuerdo? O de lo contrario me enojaré mucho contigo —la reñí en un tono serio.

—Entiendo, onii-chan. Nunca se lo diré a nadie, así que no te enojes, por favor...

—Bien —asentí y salí de ahí.

Volví a mi habitación y me puse a pensar en varias cosas.

—¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? Ella hizo semejante cosa y yo no la pude detener... Somos hermanos. No de la misma madre, pero sí del mismo padre. Nuestro amor está estrictamente prohibido, no importa por dónde lo vea. ¿Qué pasará si seguimos con esto? Yo debería de parar con todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

»Soy un adolescente de catorce años. Yo mejor que nadie sabe que esto es malo. Pero... no quiero separarme de ella. ¡Me niego a hacerlo! ... ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué se supone que haré de ahora en adelante?... Yo...

Ese día, lloré.

• • • •

~Después de salir de clases - Punto de vista de Asuna~

—¡Kazuto! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ... ¿Aún no ha venido? Bien, entonces... ¡Es mi oportunidad!

El día de san Valentín. Un día especial en el que las chicas le regalan chocolates al hombre que les gusta. Yo... aún no le doy mi chocolate especial que hice anoche con tanto esfuerzo y amor. Esa persona especial...

Kazuto, mi querido hermano que siempre ha estado conmigo. Mi hermanito al que quiero tanto. Él... Él me quería mucho cuando éramos niños, al igual como yo lo quería a él. A los doce años comprendí lo que es el amor. Yo lo amaba. Teníamos besos apasionados, dormíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos... Todo eso quedó en el pasado...

Desde que "aquello" pasó, él empezó a distanciarse de mí. Se negaba a besarme y comenzó a ignorarme; no me hablaba y no me veía fijamente como lo hacíamos antes.

Más adelante entendí el porqué de su actitud tan fría conmigo. Lo nuestro era imposible; era prohibido. Al comprender eso, yo también dejé de verlo de la forma en la que lo veía antes. Él solamente era mi hermano. Simplemente era así. Así fue todo el tiempo, y así seguirá siendo por siempre... Lo nuestro es un pecado... algo inhumano. Un tabú.

Pero, yo... Después de todo, nunca lo pude olvidar. Todo lo que vivimos juntos... Todo lo que experimentamos juntos... Yo... Para mí, nunca fue un juego. No había forma de que eso fuera un juego. Definitivamente, allí hubo amor. Los dos nos queríamos de la misma manera...

Es por eso que yo no me rendiré. Si todo aquello fue verdad, yo... quiero revivirlo. Quiero volver a besar sus labios, quiero acariciar su cara, quiero estar en sus brazos... Aprovecharé este día especial y se lo confesaré todo; todo lo que siento; como en verdad me siento...

—Kazuto... —gemí su nombre mientras lo esperaba sentada en la mesa. Vi la hora en mi celular y vi que eran las 5:30 PM—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces?... Ven rápido... Tonto.

Ni bien dije eso, y él apareció, entrando y saludándome como siempre.

—He regresado, Asuna. —Él se me quedó viendo al verme decaída sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Por fin llegas! ¡¿Dónde andabas?! —Me levanté y me acerqué adonde él—. No importa. ¡Más importante! ¡Toma asiento y no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?!

—Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa, Asuna?

—¡Tú sólo espera ahí, ¿bien?! ¡Ya vuelvo!

Y sin más, me fui a toda prisa a mi habitación. La razón de eso es porque iba a buscar el chocolate que quería darle. Por supuesto, voy a confesarme. No tengo ni idea cómo lo tomará, pero... Si me rechaza, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida... ¿Podré seguir adelante? Yo...

• • • •

Tenía el chocolate en mis manos. Lenta y tímidamente me acercaba a él. Mis nervios estaban descontrolados y mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Él estaba sentado en donde le dije.

Lo vi; dudé un poco. Pero tenía que ir, si no nunca sabrá mis verdaderos sentimientos. Todo esto no se puede quedar así.

Me decidí y con paso firme, comencé a hacerme camino hacia él.

—¡Adivina quién soy! —exclamé, cubriendo sus ojos.

—Asuna, ¿qué haces?

¡Correcto! Así que, ¡aquí está tu premio! —Puse el obsequio sobre la mesa y me aparté de él.

—Uh, ¿esto es...? —me miró confundido al ver una caja blanca delante de él.

—¡Tú sólo ábrelo! —lo animo con una sonrisa.

—Bien. —Destapó la caja y se encontró con un envoltorio plateado. Seguido de eso, tomó el envoltorio, lo abrió, y...—. ¡¿Un chocolate de amor?! —se sorprendió—. Asuna, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Para con eso!

—¡Kazuto!, yo... ¡Te amo! Nunca pude olvidar lo que hicimos de niños. Yo... ¡quiero volver a estar contigo!

Él se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí.

—¡Te dije que pares! ¡Es suficiente; me voy a mi cuarto! ¡Y no me sigas!

Él me gritó enojado y arrojó el chocolate contra el piso, destruyéndolo.

Pero yo no iba a permitir que se fuera así de fácil. No se iba a acabar hasta que no escuche todo lo que tengo que decirle. Por lo que me aferré a él desde atrás, aprisionándolo entre mis brazos.

—Kazuto, escucha —le supliqué con un tono de vos bajo—. Yo te amo. Para mí todo aquello fue más que un juego. Yo no estaba jugando contigo. Yo de verdad te quiero. Quiero estar contigo; quiero que me abraces, que me beses, que me toques. Para mí, lo más importante en este mundo y en esta vida eres tú. Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si tú no estás a mi lado.

»Intenté olvidarte, pero al final no pude. De ninguna manera podría olvidar todo lo que viví contigo. Yo, de verdad te amo...

—No... ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Lo nuestro está absolutamente prohibido! ¡Entiéndelo!

Él, como es más fuerte, se soltó de mi agarre y me miró fulminante.

¡Asuna, a partir de mañana, me iré de esta casa! Le diré todo mi padre. ¡Esto no puede continuar así!

Me aterroricé cuando él me dijo eso, e inconscientemente me abalancé hacia él y lo besé en los labios. Y él, sin ningún tacto, me separó agresivamente y me propinó una fuerte cachetada, tirándome al suelo por la fuerza del golpe. Él tiene dieciséis años y practica kendo, por lo que es muy fuerte.

Yo no pude conternerlo más y rompí en un mar de lágrimas, descendiendo sin parar.

¡Te odio, Kazuto! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Me arrepiento verdaderamente de haberte conocido! ¡Te odio! ¡Haberte conocido es lo peor que pudo pasarme en esta maldita vida! ¡Te odio!

Mi corazón se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos; me era imposible no llorar. El golpe que me dio me dolió bastante... No. Ningún dolor se compara al que siento dentro de mí en estos momentos. Ese indescriptible dolor dentro de mi pecho...

Mi vida se acabó.

• • • •

luego de un par de segundos, unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodearon. Él estaba acurrucado junto a mí, envolviéndome reconfortantemente en sus brazos.

—Asuna, yo... Lo siento. Me pasé y descargué toda mi ira contra ti... Eso no estuvo bien. En serio, no quería hacerlo. Me ganaron mis emociones y arremetí contra ti...

—... —No respondí. Estaba tan dolida que me era imposible decir una palabra. Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo sin cesar.

—¿Te duele?... —me preguntó con un tono de vos bajo, acariciando gentilmente mi mejilla en donde me golpeó—. Soy de lo peor... Pegándole a una mujer... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mierda. —Me atrajo hacia sí y me recostó en su pecho—. Asuna, perdóname, por favor. Yo no he sido muy sincero contigo. La verdad es que... yo también te amo. Todo este tiempo, yo... nunca dejé de pensar en ti...

—Kazut— Onii-chan... —susurré débilmente—. Bésame. Sólo así te perdonaré...

No esperó invitación; me vio directamente a los ojos y, sin más, pegó sus labios con los míos, degustando de mí cual animal salvaje devorando a su presa.

Me sorprendió. Me besaba tan fuerte que mis labios me dolían. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Yo también lo deseaba con tantas ganas, este beso tan profundo. Yo abrí mi boca, y él rápidamente entró en mi cavidad.

Los besos y las caricias se salían de control, y terminamos cayéndonos de la intensidad. Se notaba que me deseaba bastante.

—Sabes, Asuna, nuestros padres llegarán algo tarde —me dijo en medio de los besos apasionados—. Mi padre me llamó diciéndome que no los esperáramos a cenar. —Me miró pícaramente antes de continuar—. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos.

Lo miré un tanto confusa y le pregunté: —¿Tú me quieres? ¿Me aceptas como mujer? Siento que estás jugando conmigo... Y me sentiré muy mal si ese fuera el caso. —Agaché la mirada—.

—Por supuesto que te quiero. —Se calmó y me miró muy serio—. ¡Te amo! Quiero estar contigo de ahora en adelante. Mi vida tampoco sería la misma si no te tuviera a mi lado. Incluso había veces en las que me ponía celoso cuando otros chicos se te acercaban en el instituto. Me moría de celos. No quería que ningún otro hombre se te acercara —me dijo de una forma pasiva.

Un sentimiento cálido inundó mi interior, y el dolor que sentía en mi pecho se fue. Estaba segura de que esas palabras eran honestas. Y de alguna manera, me hizo muy feliz escucharlo decirme que no quería que otro hombre se me acercara. Yo le sonreí y, sin ningún aviso, uní mis labios con los suyos.

Ahora estaba segura: él no me estaba engañando. Así que, dejaré que me haga lo que él quiera. Yo también estoy ansiosa; lo deseo.

—Está bien, Kazuto. Has lo que quieras conmigo. Esta noche, quiero que me hagas tuya... —le dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla.

—Asuna... —me observó desconcertado—. Está bien, pero continuaremos esto en la cama.

No esperó más, y me cargó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Me tomó por sorpresa su gesto. Me cargó y me llevó a su habitación así, cual príncipe cargando a su preciada princesa.

Al llegar me depositó con delicadeza en su cama, para después lanzarse sobre mí.

Por fin... Por fin podíamos consumar nuestro pecaminoso amor. Esa noche nos entregamos por completo el uno al otro, volviéndonos uno solo en cuerpo y alma. Aunque una sola vez no era suficiente para calmar nuestros deseos de satisfacernos mutuamente. Esa noche, hicimos el amor una y otra vez.

Él siempre cuidaba de no venirse dentro. Sería un gran problema si quedara embarazada. Eso es algo que nunca podremos disfrutar, el ser padres. Tampoco podremos casarnos. Ni presumir nuestra relación. Eso era un secreto que nos llevaríamos a la tumba, o al menos hasta que alguien lo descubra...

Pero no importa. Kazuto y yo hemos decidido seguir por este camino lleno de complicaciones. Seguiremos adelante, creyendo en nosotros. Mientras estemos juntos, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos de lo que venga. Nosotros somos fuertes. Si estamos juntos, nada ni nadie nos separará.

• • • •

~Al siguiente día - Punto de vista de Kazuto~

Otra mañana comenzaba; otro día de clases se acercaba. A mi lado estaba un bello ángel de cabello naranja y ojos ambarinos con su piel desnuda, expuesta totalmente, dejando mucho a la imaginación. Exclusivamente esos pechos exuberantes... Pero esta maravillosa mujer es solamente mía, pensé.

Extendí mi mano y la acerqué a su mejilla, e hice a un lado unos cuantos mechones de su cabello que estaban esparcidos por toda su cara. Me sentí mal al ver que se le había puesto morado el lugar donde la golpeé. Acaricié con delicadeza ese rostro angelical, y ella me sonrió. Al parecer la desperté, pensé.

Yo le sonreí cariñosamente y, con un tono de voz suave, le dije: —Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

—No —dijo con su vocecita tan dulce.

—Ya veo.

Viendo la hora en el reloj, indicando las 6:00 AM, me levanté: busqué mi ropa y me vestí. Asuna también se fue a su cuarto.

Sin duda que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Pero ¿cómo no estar feliz? Yo... a lo mejor sólo tenía miedo. Miedo a que nos descubran. Miedo a que nos separen. Me conformaba con sólo verla todos los días, todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, todas las noches... Pero me pregunto si realmente fue así.

Por supuesto, hoy estoy más feliz de lo normal. ¡Soy el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo en estos momentos! Pero...

De nuevo. Otra vez esos pensamientos negativos.

Es verdad... ¿Qué pasará si descubren nuestra relación? Debo ser cuidadoso para no levantar sospechas. Asuna debe entender que este es el doloroso precio por estar juntos.

No nos podemos casar. Tampoco puedo presumir a mi preciosa novia enfrente de mis amigos. Ellos ya la conocen. Todos en el instituto la conocen... Ni mucho menos podemos tener hijos... Cielos. Qué difícil...

Aun así, esto es lo que los dos queremos. De ahora en adelante me limitaré a coquetear con otras chicas. Asuna podría enojarse si se entera. Conociéndola, seguramente me reclamaría y me haría miles de preguntas.

Es cierto que no somos una pareja que puede andar por ahí libremente tomados de las manos, pero... yo... A mí eso no me importa. Como dije: antes era feliz y me conformaba sólo con verla.

A pesar de todo, nosotros podemos poner nuestros límites. No nos mostraremos románticos ante los demás, pero tampoco por eso vamos a mentirnos. Sólo porque los demás no sepan de nuestra relación, no quiere decir que no seamos novios.

• • • •

Eran las 7:00 AM y nosotros ya estábamos listos para irnos al instituto. Ya habíamos desayunado y ella ya me había dado mi obento que me corresponde.

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunté esperándola en la puerta.

—¡Sí! —gritó feliz, para luego acercarse a mí e irnos juntos.

Está claro que no nos tomaremos de las manos (eso lo haremos cuando estemos solos), pero al menos podemos caminar juntos, ¿no? Sólo es una caminata junto a mi hermana. Nadie puede decir lo contrario.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría con nuestros padres —pregunta ella—. No vinieron en la noche y en la mañana no había señales de ellos.

—Seguramente fueron a un "Hotel Love", ¿no crees? —bromeé con ella, guiñándolé un ojo—. Es broma.

—Puede ser posible —respondió dejando escapar un suspiro—. Hacía algo de viento, por lo que su lindo cabello naranja se movía de un lado para otro. Eso, de alguna manera, hizo que me sintiera tranquilo. También solté un suspiro.

La miré y le pregunté: —Asuna, ¿quieres ir por un helado al terminar las clases?

—¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! —me respondió con gran entusiasmo.

—Bien. Está decidido. Nos encontramos en la tarde aquí en la salida del instituto, ¿vale?

—¡Está bien!

—Hemos llegado —agregué al estar frente al instituto.

—Sí. Te veo en la tarde, entonces —se despide, alejándose lentamente, hasta que ya no la vi más.

Ni siquiera me despedí; no era necesario. Porque nosotros... ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos y decirnos muchas cosas.

... Supongo que podemos ir al cine. Digo, ahí está oscuro y podremos tomarnos de las manos. Y si alguien nos ve entrando o saliendo, podemos decir algo como: "estábamos aburridos, así que vinimos a ver una película. No es nada en especial". Seguramente nadie se daría cuenta.

Sí... ya tendremos tiempo para ir a divertirnos de vez en cuando. Iremos a nuestro ritmo, sin precipitaciones.

Nunca me arrepentiré de haberla conocido. Atesoraré mucho estos momentos de felicidad.

—Bueno, supongo que yo también debo entrar. —Sonreí y caminé hacia la entrada.

Fin

• • • •

¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Amo el incesto! No sólo el incesto. En realidad me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con amores o romances prohibidos. Empero también me gustan las relaciones normales. Si no fuera así no me gustaría tanto el KiriAsu. Ja ja ja. Por supuesto que también me encantan los romances normales. :D.

Leí muchas veces la historia de Yui (Forbidden Love), y me gustó mucho. No había un día en que no la leyera. Su idea (la idea, no la historia en sí) me pareció muy original (el tema del tabú), así que yo también apoyaré esa idea aportando esta historia al fandom.

Hace poco leí un manga sobre hermanos, y fue allí cuando se me ocurrió esta historia. Simplemente la imaginación vino a mí y comencé a escribirla. Me gustó el final del manga.

Pasó mucho, pero finalmente puedo escribir otra historia para este hermoso fandom. Amo el KiriAsu como no tienen idea. Tal vez más después me anime a hacer otra. Todo depende de mi vaga imaginación. Ja ja ja.

Bueno, eso es todo. Todo sus comentarios serán bienvenidos, así mismo como sus "favs". Sus comentarios y sus agregadas a favoritos me hacen muy feliz.

#KiriAsu por siempre.

Saludos.


End file.
